Arrangement and methods of this general type for building automation are known in the art. Thus, known systems facilitate controlling individual devices with respective control commands.
Furthermore there is also the option to configure combined actions which can be controlled jointly with the control routines, as known from the system Thoma made by the Somfy company. Thus, decentralized building servers with associated computer equipment are required in the respective building. The user then predetermines the desired control commands for the system and combines the control commands under a callable control routine. Thus, the user however has to consider in advance which control commands he actually wishes to perform in an intended combined control routine. This, however, is possible for most users only with great complication and not in a comfortable manner.